


The Best of Their Situation

by GaeilgeRua



Series: A Granger and her Prewetts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brooklyn, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, ice storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Written for Hermione's Haven 2019. My pairing, location, and Christmas movie are below.Pairing: Hermione/Fabian/GideonLocation: Brooklyn, New YorkChristmas Movie: Deck the Halls
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett
Series: A Granger and her Prewetts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568596
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019





	The Best of Their Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Meiri for helping me out when I got stuck on this. The fic has been run through my Grammarly, so any errors after that are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know anything or anyone recogniabale from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

The windows of their hotel room rattled as sleet and ice continued to pelt against the large panes.

"It's looking pretty rough out there," Gideon pointed out as he gazed outside.

"It is," Hermione replied, "which is why I'm so glad we're not out there."

"Agreed." He turned away from the icy sight. "Although, I wish we could have visited one of the holiday markets or gone skating, but pretty much everything has shut down."

"We can do both of those tomorrow once everything is open again," Hermione suggested. "Plus our return Portkey to London isn't until the day before Christmas Eve, so we have two days to make it still."

"True," Gideon agreed.

"What would you like to do tonight?"

"What do you think about watching a movie while we eat dinner once Fabian returns?" She shot him a wink. "And then we can see where things go from there."

"That sounds like a great idea, love," Gideon said as he walked across the room to join his wife. "Fabian shouldn't be much longer, but let's see what we can find while we wait."

When Fabian returned, it was to find the power out, a magical fire roaring in the hotel room's fireplace, and his wife and brother snogging on the couch.

"Oi! Starting without me, I see," he commented as he closed the door behind him. Fabian set the soaked paper bag in his hands on the table, steadying it before he walked over to the sofa.

"You were taking too long," Gideon countered as he and Hermione broke their kiss. He was tempted to give his brother a two-finger salute, but one look from his wife stopped that idea in its tracks.

"I had to take the stairs up here," Fabian said as he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Hermione's head. "When did we lose power?"

"Just a few minutes ago," she replied as she stood up. Giving Fabian a kiss, she then turned to see what he brought back to eat. "Where did you end up going?"

"Just around the corner, " Fabian replied as he removed his coat and shook off the water that had melted once he got out of the elements. "I asked at the desk, and they said that one of the only places that would be open right now in this weather was the deli they sent me to."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Did they have corned beef?" She ripped open the bag, pulling wrapped sandwiches out.

Fabian laughed as he walked over to the table to help her finish unpacking everything. "Of course, I did. I wouldn't go to a Jewish deli in Brooklyn, New York and not get you a corned beef sandwich."

"Well, they could have been out," Hermione said.

"Yes, but they weren't."

"What else did you get?" Gideon asked as he joined them.

"Pastrami and turkey."

Locating the corned beef sandwich, Hermione scooped it up. "Thank you, love," she said as she turned and made her way back over to the sofa.

By the time Fabian and Gideon sort out which sandwich they wanted, Hermione had started on hers and was in the process of magicking the Muggle telly.

"She wants to watch a movie," Gideon explained.

"It will give us something to do while we eat," Fabian said.

"It looks like most of the movies are Christmas," Hermione said as she scrolled through the guide. "Anything, in particular, either of you wants to watch?"

"Whatever you choose, love," Fabian relied before taking a large bite out of his smoked turkey sandwich.

Hermione finally decided on a movie, and the trio settled down to watch as they are. They soon figure out the premise behind the movie and are drawn in. Especially Hermione. She finds the plot of the movie ridiculous, but absolutely fascinating at the same time.

"Who in their right mind would go to such lengths to sabotage their neighbour? No matter how ghastly their Christmas light display is."

"That guy," Fabian said as he pointed to Steve Finch as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why would you put up so many lights?" Hermione as she continued to be drawn in by the movie.

"Because people are arses," Gideon replied.

Hermione nodded in reply as she turned her attention back to the telly and her sandwich.

Fabian and Gideon were just finishing their sandwiches when they looked at each other with identical grins. The movie provided them with a brilliant idea, and they could not wait to act upon it with Hermione.

A few minutes later, the two men finally succeeded in pulling Hermione's attention away from the telly.

"What do you want?" She asked as she tried to return her attention to the movie. It wasn't often that she watched telly, but Christmas movies we're a weakness of hers, and she couldn't help herself.

"We have an idea, and we want you to join us, Gideon explained.

"Can it wait until the movie is over?"

Fabian trailed his hand up her thigh before whispering, "Are you sure you want to wait?"

Hermione crumbled up her sandwich wrapper before placing it on the low coffee table. "You have my attention," she told them. "What did you have in mind?"

"We want to see who can decorate you the best," Gideon explained.

Hermione hummed in thought as she contemplated her husbands' proposition.

"And the prize for the winner?"

"Why you, of course."

She chuckled. "Of course."

Lips and fingertips trailer over revealed skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"We should probably close the curtain as we don't want to give anyone a show," Hermione suggested.

When neither of them appeared to make a move, Hermione hissed, "Close the curtains! If we're going to do this, at the very least, don't advertise it to the Muggles."

Once the curtains had been drawn, Fabian and Gideon did their best to out decorate their brother while trying to sabotage the other's efforts at the same time. Hermione was laughing nearly the whole time.

In the end, it was a tie with both men claiming the prize together — their wife.


End file.
